Lost Machine
by Lonely Patch
Summary: He has only one thing going through his consciousness: He's lost. The Doctor finds him and does his best to fix him up.


I was lost.

That's just about all I could tell.

I yearned.

I sought.

I searched.

I was lost.

Conscious thought was barely a thing to me.

Not until The Doctor trapped me in that cube.

For ages, I saw his youthful face, smiling at me every time he came by. He'd talk to me like I was some sort of prized possession.

I saw him and the orange haired girl quite a lot.

Then, the curly haired one and the boy that followed the orange one.

I fell close to each and every one of them.

It wasn't until The Doctor pointed his light at me that I came alive.

The body… I couldn't quite hold it and it nearly died as soon as he had put me inside. This was when the only other person was the curly haired one.

They searched for me, to find what I had lost.

Soon, they found it.

My body.

…

The colors were foreign to my previously unused eyes. Light too. Everything was so odd and I could feel that I was more than lost.

I was curious too.

"Can you hear me?"

His voice rang in my ears and I grinned.

I tried if I had a voice.

I did not.

"Oh, that's alright!" He seemed to always have a solution. The Doctor whipped out his light and pointed it at me again. He flicked his wrist and looked at the light. "Ah, simple circuitry is frayed. I can fix it up in a jiff."

He moved behind me quickly.

"This might hurt."

It didn't.

The Doctor fixed the circuit, but my voice would still not come. I did not mind. I figured listening to the other voices would be enough.

"Fixed him up good, Sweetie?"

The curly haired one smiled at me and I smiled back. She put her hand on my head, twisting it about. "Yes, he's really a looker."

I assumed she was remarking how well my eyes were working.

She went behind me too.

"The backside isn't too…"

"River, be nice."

I wasn't following, but I tried to spin around to see. My entire body was moving though, so I never had a chance to look that far.

When I noticed there was no way I could have success, I stopped and looked at my mangled hand.

Two fully armored fingers with the rest just bone and circuits. I flexed my hand back and forth, watching the electricity going back and forth, sending messages to and from my hand and control base.

There was a loud spark on my thumb.

It hurt…

Pain.

I didn't know of it before then. I knew the word and the meaning, but not the feeling.

The Doctor took my hand quickly and shot the light at it.

Did the light fix things?

He made me sit down as he put on funny goggles and stuck needles in my exposed hand.

I couldn't help but look around as he worked on my hand.

The colors.

They were so inviting to my eyes.

Even with all of the lovely colors, one caught my eye.

"You like that, handsome?"

The curly haired one gave the color to me. I held it close and let my eyes take it in. It was such an experience that I must have been grinning like I was mad.

"That should be it."

The Doctor let me stand and I tested out my hand again.

No spark.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, we can't let him go out like that, now, can we?"

"Wrap him up and send him off?"

"Doctor, that's a death sentence."

"Why can't we let him have some fun before he bre-…"

They suddenly looked at me just as I raised my head from the color. They were as curious to me as I was to them.

"Can we keep him?" The Doctor asked the curly haired one.

She sighed. "I suppose, but we have to let him off eventually."

"I'll—I'll fix him, don't worry! He'll be my little project, won't you?" He smiled at me and it made me happy. He paused for a second and then gave a big grin that made me even more happy.

The curly haired one spoke quickly when The Doctor ran away. "The translator device… Brilliant. Give him a voice."

The Doctor came back with another circuit and told me not to turn around.

I felt the wire move through my own circuits as The Doctor managed to push the end into my control base. "Looks good."

The Doctor spun around and was in front of me. He looked so excited. "Are you ready?"

I nodded quickly.

He put his own hand over mine, which was holding the color. "I'm not going to hurt it," he assured me.

I believed him and The Doctor stuck the other end of the wire into the color.

It made me even more happy.

The color was even brighter.

I heard a foreign sound from the color.

The Doctor and the curly haired one looked surprised, but happy. I was happy too.

Then, I recognized the sound.

It was a voice.

It stopped and then I looked at The Doctor.

"It's my voice."

The Doctor looked back at the curly haired one.

She told him with a shrug. "I guess we can keep him."


End file.
